Sonia
Sonia is a young girl from Weld and the daughter of the Warden of Weld and a woman of Fellan descendance. History Early life Sonia grew up in the Keep of Weld. Her mother, a woman of Fellan descendance, died when Sonia was little, and her father despised her, due to the belief that only a male could become Warden of Weld. Her only friend in the Keep was Annocki, her maid, who cared deeply about her. Sonia resented and felt bitterness towards her father because of his indifference towards her and the fact that he would not make her the next Warden of Weld because she was a girl. At some point, Sonia found a plaited rope belt made from faded Fellan hair in an old cupboard in the Keep tower. She wore it and kept it by her ever since. The Golden Door When the Warden offered the Title of Warden to the young man who managed to find the source of the skimmers and destroy them, Sonia saw her chance to prove herself and claim the title. She switched places with Annocki so that no one would suspect she was gone, and tried to get a competitor to let her go with him through one of the Three Doors. Sonia did not have any luck until Rye of Weld arrived. Despite his protests, she managed to go through the Golden Door with him and arrived centuries into Dorne's past, although neither Sonia or Rye knew that at the time. The two companions travelled through the forest where Rye was entrusted with some magical charms. If it were not for Sonia, they would never have made it out of the forest alive. Sonia was also one of the signs the Fellan we're searching for to identify the right person to give the charms to, as she was a magic-wielder, and half-Fellan. In the town of Fleet, Sonia met Faene of D'Or, and found out about the truth of the Gifting. When Olt's soldiers came to collect Faene, Sonia and Faene hid in a secret compartment in Faene's parents' grave. However, they were discovered, and taken to Oltan to be sacrifices in the Gifting. In Oltan, Sonia struggled against her captors and was eventually put to sleep to silence her. To help Rye find her, she left a trail behind her of stones she had found in the forest. During the Gifting, Sonia remained calm and helped Rye rescue herself, Faene, Dirk and the rebels and the other prisoners. The Silver Door After Olt's death, she travelled with Faene, Dirk and Rye back to Weld, where she left Faene in the care of Annocki. Then she, Rye and Dirk went through the Silver Door. The Third Door Physical appearance Sonia is slight for her age, slim but strong, with curly golden coppery red hair and brilliant muddy brown eyes with a tinge of green. Her bright hair is described in a passage as seeming to "light the room" and her eyes were seen as fierce. Her hair and eye colour mark her out as one with Fellan blood. When Rye first meets Sonia in the Chamber of the Doors, she was in disguise, wearing the red trousers and tunic that make up the garments of a Keep orphan, but they were tattered and much too big for her. She wore a red scarf, what looked like filthy bedroom slippers, and a helmet-shaped red cap covered her head completely. She was completely covered in soot after climbing down the chimney and out the fireplace in the Chamber. Around her waist she wore a belt of plaited rope, made out of strands of faded Fellan hair. On her quest with Rye outside the three magical Doors, she carried a bulging cloth bag holding her supplies that hung from her waist, supsended from her plaited belt. Once out the golden Door, in the Fell Zone, she removed her red scarf and tied it around the bush nearest to the Door as marker. After arriving in Fleet beyond the golden Door, Sonia replaced her ragged Keep orphan garments, then caked by mud, with clothes outgrown by the girl Faene D'Or. When Sonia, Rye, Dirk and Faene came through the golden Door, into Weld, and hid in the Keep tower, Sonia changed back into her old orphan garments, despite protests from Annocki. After returning to Weld, having stopped Farr from destroying the Fell Zone, Sonia were dressed in very simple borrowed clothes. Personality Abilities Due to her Fellan blood, a trait inherited from her mother, Sonia has limited magical abilities. They usually represent themselves as a mist to confuse enemies and a mental link between her and Rye. Relationships Relatives Appearances The Three Doors * The Golden Door * The Silver Door * The Third Door Trivia * Sonia is the female lead character in The Three Doors, the male being Rye. * She, alongside with Rye, are the only human characters in the entire trilogy known to have red hair, not counting Tallus, Annoltis (Olt) and Eldannen (Dann) who had red hair in their youth. It is unknown whether Malverlain (Verlain/the Shadow Lord) still has the red hair he inherited from his Fellan mother. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:People of Dorne Category:Part-Fellan Category:Weld citizens Category:Magic users Category:The Three Doors Category:Point of view characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations